Recently, an image display device constituted by a liquid crystal display device (hereinafter, referred to as an LCD panel) is mounted on a video camera and a digital still camera. In order to display an image of the LCD panel visually, a light-emitting unit with a light source such as a backlight (hereinafter, referred to as a BL) mounted thereon is required for illuminating one surface of the LCD panel. More specifically, the image display device is composed of a combination of the LCD panel and the light-emitting unit. In this case, if foreign matter adheres to an image display range of the LCD panel or the light-emitting unit, the foreign matter blocks a part of transmitted light and causes a display defect of an image. Particularly, in a device displaying an image in an enlarged state with an optical lens as in the EVF, adhering foreign matter is likely to cause a display defect of an image, even though the foreign matter is minute.
Therefore, various means such as the configuration of preventing the mixing of foreign matter in an image display device and the configuration of preventing the movement, adhesion, or the like of foreign matter to an image display range have been proposed.
Conventionally, in order to prevent the mixing or the like of foreign matter in an image display device, an image display device described in Patent Document 1 is known. FIG. 9 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional image display device. In FIG. 9, the image display device includes an EVF panel 2, a polarizing plate 4, a housing upper portion 5, a housing lower portion 6, a flexible substrate 10, and a flexible substrate pressure portion 7. FIG. 10 is a perspective view of the housing lower portion 6. The housing lower portion 6 includes an EVF panel insertion portion 12, and a polarizing plate insertion portion 13.
As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, the EVF panel insertion portion 12 is formed of convex portions with an interval substantially equal to the thickness of the EVF panel 2, and the polarizing plate insertion portion 13 is formed so as to close an opening 14 when the polarizing plate 4 is inserted in the polarizing plate insertion portion 13. After the EVF panel 2 is inserted in the EVF panel insertion portion 12, and the polarizing plate 4 is inserted in the polarizing plate insertion portion 13, the housing upper portion 5 is engaged with the housing lower portion 6.
Thus, foreign matter such as dust is prevented from adhering to an interface between the EVF panel 2 and the polarizing plate 4 by spacing the EVF panel 2 and the polarizing plate 4 and placing the EVF panel 2 in a substantially sealed section.
Patent Document 1: JP 2005-208492 A